


¿Estás enamorado de él?

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [6]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Secuestro, Tragédia, Yandere Mode!, muerte - Freeform, oscuro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: "Detente" "No lo hagas" "Estoy suplicando"Ese tipo de pensamientos siguen dando vuelta en mi mente mientras los grilletes me mantienen fijo a la pared de este calabozo. No quiero pensar que es cierto... Esto es un sueño.¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?





	¿Estás enamorado de él?

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Especial Halloween 2018**

_**¿Estás enamorado de él?** _

 

 

 

 

**YUURI'S POV**

 

No entiendo cómo ha pasado,ni qué es exactamente lo que sucedió. Lo último más o menos claro en mi mente es que Wolfram me mandó directo a la cama alegando que no sería útil de ninguna manera si no descansaba un poco, diciendo cosas como que sería mejor de esa manera. Debí imaginar que no sería buena idea pero, sinceramente, no supe cómo discutirle. Tan alterado como estaba, no quería pelear con él de ninguna manera. Nuestra pequeña violencia doméstica podría haberse convertido en algo real, desde mi punto de vista... Pero no es como que este sea momento para bromear con ese tipo de temas. Yo solo necesito distraerme con urgencia, porque de otro modo no podré lidiar con lo que ocurre delante de mí. Estoy soñando. Definitivamente estoy soñando. Esto no puede estar pasando. Él no puede ser capaz de hacer esto.

_"Detente" "No lo hagas" "Estoy suplicando"_ Ese tipo de pensamientos siguen dando vuelta en mi mente mientras los grilletes me mantienen fijo a la pared de este calabozo. No quiero pensar que es cierto... Esto es un sueño. ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No necesito explicar demasiado cómo terminamos aquí, solo puedo decir ¿Qué adolescente se negaría a recibir una mamada en medio de su lugar de trabajo luego de meses sin ningún tipo de acción?_

_Elevo la mirada hacia la puerta cuando la escucho abrirse. Me empujo hacia adelante y lo siento darme una palmada en la pierna debido a que seguramente lo he hecho atragantarse, escucho apenas cómo libera mi erección. Jadeo por la sorpresa al ver la figura que ingresa._

_—¡Conrad!_

_Intento ignorar el dolor que me provocó la mordida en la cara interior de mis muslos. Hago una mueca que oculto con un bostezo cuando su dígito sale tan repentinamente de mí. Cierro las piernas en reflejo para ocultarlo cuando el castaño da un paso en nuestra dirección._

_—Majestad..._

_—Es Yuuri_

_La corrección es automática. Wolfram se queda quieto de pronto. Finalmente ha entendido qué rayos está pasando aquí. Su hermano acaba de llegar al despacho, mientras él está bajo el escritorio y yo con los pantalones a medio camino. Desde su sitio, dudo que mi padrino pueda entender qué carajo acaba de interrumpir así._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto, intentando sonar tranquilo, aparte de mis latidos haciendo eco en mis oídos, empieza a ser complicado escuchar— ¿Pasó algo?_

_Él sonríe en respuesta, negando, pero parece un poco preocupado. Me tomaría un segundo más en sentirme curioso al respecto si no fuera porque siento que Wolfram se mueve de nuevo. Palidezco cuando siento su boca sobre mí otra vez._

_—Todo está bien—me dice mi padrino— Es tarde, y cuando pasé por su habitación, me di cuenta de que continuaba trabajando..._

_Mis puños se cierran con fuerza con la madera entre mis manos._

_—HAH, ¿Sí? Ni he visto la hora... —digo, gracias a los cielos no ha salido otro ruido raro._

_—Yuuri, últimamente trabajas mucho rato. Y duermes poco..._

_Asiento distraídamente, no puedo ponerle tanta atención como quisiera mientras que cierto rubio sigue jugando conmigo allá abajo. No tengo idea de cómo hacer que Conrad se largue de aquí, o cómo detener a Wolfram que parece más entusiasmado que antes._

_Ahora sí tienes ganas de hacerlo, ¿no es así?_

_Una de mis manos suelta el escritorio y baja de éste, tanteo algunos segundos hasta que reconozco el cabello suave entre mis dedos. Tiro de él hacia atrás, intentando alejarlo._

_—¿Está bien?_

_—PERFECTAMENTE._

_Conrad no parece creerme. Trago grueso antes de poder pensar en alguna excusa coherente. Miro a la puerta, estoy agradecido que por lo menos no se haya animado a avanzar más que dos pasos. Desde allí no debe ser capaz de mirar nada de lo que pasaba dentro._

_—Últimamente he tenido muchos problemas con tu pequeño hermano... —miento, aunque no es que sea todo un verdadero engaño._

_Si por problemas entiendes lo que pienso, como es el hecho de que esté dándome una mamada con su hermano frente de mí, definitivamente estoy siendo totalmente sincero._

_—Ha estado más celoso que de costumbre..._

_Me golpea de nuevo, ¡Ja! Esa ni siquiera ha dolido._

_Mi padrino me escucha atento, y parece ligeramente sorprendido. Le sonrió lo mejor que puedo. Creo que los nervios del momento tenso que vivo son buenos para vender la historia que estoy contando._

_—Eso es extraño... —me dice en respuesta, pensativo— Pensé que estaba rindiéndose con usted... Han estado menos afectivos últimamente..._

_¡Esa es una broma excelente!_

_—¿Tú crees? Pienso que somos más cercanos que antes..._

_Wolfram deja de pelear contra mi mano, que continuaba alejándolo. Intento no suspirar complacido cuando besa el mismo sitio donde sus dientes me atacaron antes. Creo que tengo algo de masoquista dentro de mí._

_—Eso es bueno... —observa, aunque todavía no parece muy convencido_

_—Realmente lo es. He estado hablando con él al respecto... Sobre lo nuestro. Sobre lo que haremos en el futuro..._

_Me mira con sorpresa por unos segundos, ignoro la vergüenza de todo este asunto mientras continúo:_

_—Sé que eres su hermano, y eres el que me dio el nombre. ¡Te considero mi padrino! Pero... Conrad... Si Wolf te encuentra aquí conmigo ahora mismo, con lo tenso que ha estado conmigo últimamente, eso no será bueno para mí..._

_—Yuuri..._

_—¿Puedes irte?_

_Silencio. Uno muy tenso, totalmente incómodo._

_Conrad me está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, y no necesito estar observando a Wolfram para saber que no está mucho mejor que él. Ha sido un descuido total de mi parte dejar que haga conmigo lo que le venga en gana en un sitio como éste... Pasada la media noche, y encerrado en mi oficina, no me pareció tan mala idea que mi amante viniera directo a complacerme luego de que jugara con mis sentimientos sobre el tema. ¿Cómo podría yo haber adivinado que sería justo su hermano quien vendría a buscarme? No sé qué más puedo decirle.  Podría jurar que por confesar semejantes cosas mi prometido está bastante complacido. Y su mejor manera de decírmelo es que su boca está otra vez en mis muslos, contengo un jadeo sorprendido que bien puedo fingir se debe por la inesperada pregunta que suelta el castaño delante mío._

_—¿Estás enamorado de él?_

_¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué me miras como si recién te dieras cuenta? Los labios en mi piel se quedan ahí, no se alejan, pero tampoco vuelven a moverse. Sentir su respiración contenida entre mis piernas me pone más nervioso. Conrad continua esperando mi respuesta. Repaso la pregunta mentalmente... Mi ceño se frunce de manera pronunciada._

_—¿Pensabas que no?_

_—Pensaba... —duda antes de continuar—  No estaba seguro de que fuese así..._

_No sé por qué me siento un poco enojado en este momento. Wolfram termina por apartarse de mí, y sé que hasta aquí llegó el calor del momento. Está atando de nuevo la prenda íntima, incluso creo que está subiendo mis pantalones a como mejor puede. La caricia que deja en mi piel desnuda no disminuye mi inconformidad, incluso cuando es conciliadora como pocas veces. Observo a Conrad con algo de enfado. Me he ofendido verdaderamente. Me ofende que ponga en duda mis sentimientos por el menor de sus hermanos. Él, quien estaba seguro me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conocía, precisamente él, ¿no podía saberlo? ¿Sospechar al menos? ¿No he sido ya bastante obvio?_

_—Estoy enamorado de tu hermano menor... —digo, con voz algo ruda— Lo he estado por mucho tiempo..._

_—Yuuri... —pronuncia él, pero no hay nada más que eso._

_Me muerdo la lengua cuando siento que Wolfram me da un apretón en la pierna. Inhalo profundo, mi mano libre —esa que no está jugando todavía con los cabellos del rubio debajo del escritorio—, viaja hasta mi rostro. Cuando  vuelvo a observar a Conrad quien no se ha movido de su sitio pasados unos minutos,él parece estar todavía pensando en lo que he dicho antes. Entrecierro ligeramente los ojos cuando su mirada regresa a mí, con esa expresión que usa cada vez que me explica algo delicado, algo que piensa me tomará tiempo entender..._

_—Yuuri... —comienza, no me gusta ese tono, no cuando tengo idea de qué me dirá— Eres muy joven como para saber si estás enamorado..._

_Sé que el rubio no se esperaba esto en lo absoluto._

_—¿Puedes salir ya, Wolf?_

_Conrad abre los ojos más grandes que antes, a la vez que mi novio chasquea la lengua de manera audible. Cuando Wolfram me hace moverme para abrirse paso yo termino de arreglarme los pantalones y el cinturón. Él se pone de pie antes de quitarse cualquier pelusa que pudiese quedar en su ropa. No me gusta la manera en que mi padrino está observándole._

_—¡Wolfram!_

_Su llamado es tan similar a la primera vez que le escuché reñirlo por actuar impulsivamente conmigo. Al tercer día luego del duelo, cuando fuimos emboscados por Adalbert, hace varios años._

_—¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?—inquiere, con enfado._

_Mi prometido le mira con la misma molestia, y su burla es evidente._

_—¿Necesitas que te explique realmente qué estaba haciendo allí abajo?—dice, divertido._

_Ruedo los ojos al escucharlo. Si se tratase de su otro hermano, sé que ni de chiste sería tan descarado. Aunque, conociéndolo, realmente no quiero averiguarlo. Regreso mi atención a mi padrino, que sigue observando a su hermano menor, observo este inesperado duelo entre ambos. Sé que si yo no estuviera aquí, no dudaría en lanzarse contra él. Conrad siempre ha sido ese tipo de persona conmigo. Siempre ha ocultado las partes de él que sabe no van a gustarme, ocultando las actitudes que sabe voy a reprocharle..._

_—Es una pena que esté tan confundido, majestad..._

_Creo que tengo un poco de miedo ahora mismo. En el segundo en que he vuelto a ver los ojos de mi padrino, no hay nada en ellos. Su expresión se borra por completo, no hay sonrisas, ni tranquilidad. Es un vacío perturbador. Es apenas un atisbo de advertencia el que noto cuando se da la vuelta antes de abandonar la habitación. El portazo me hace brincar en mi sitio._

_¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?_

_Mi prometido chasquea la lengua con fuerza, su mano todavía está sosteniendo la mía, el agarre se vuelve más firme que antes. Cuando le observo está más tenso que nunca._

_—¿Wolf?_

_—Tengo que hablar con Gwendal—me informa, comenzando a caminar._

_No me ha soltado, por lo que me veo obligado a seguirle el paso._

_—¿Wolfram?—cuestiono, confundido._

_Creo que algo está pasando aquí. Algo que va más allá de lo que estoy comprendiendo. Todo el coraje que sentí antes es reemplazado por una ansiedad que no consigo entender. Él no me dice nada en todo el trayecto, así que no insisto tampoco. Caminamos a paso rápido por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la habitación del general. Toca solo dos veces, pero algo en el ritmo parece ser suficiente como para que pronto escuche pasos desde dentro. La expresión confundida de su hermano se vuelve más notoria cuando nos ve juntos, tomados de la mano._

_—¿Wolfram?—demanda, su particular manera de solicitar respuestas._

_—Weller perdió la cabeza... —informa mi rubio, con voz fúnebre, cuando vuelvo a observar una llamativa cabellera aparece tras el mayor— Quiero que Yuuri se quede con ustedes por hoy..._

_El ceño de Gwendal se frunce de manera pronunciada, y yo casi jadeo por la sorpresa cuando reconozco la figura de Yozak detrás suyo. Quizá no tanto por la revelación de verlo medio desnudo —sabiendo qué es lo que esto implica—, sino por lo mortalmente serio de su expresión._

_—¿El capitán?—inquiere, pero no siento que esté dudando de ésto para nada._

_Siento que la mano que agarra la mía me toma con más fuerza. Wolfram tiene los nervios crispados. El temblor que percibo... No he sido yo en lo absoluto. Está asustado por algo._

_—¿Qué pasó exactamente?—cuestiona Gwendal finalmente, parece bastante molesto, el tipo de expresión de ahora me recuerda a cuando no sabe qué hacer exactamente para afrontar el problema frente a él._

_Necesita más información. Yo decido intervenir..._

_—Wolfram y yo estábamos en el despacho... —comienzo, pero la vergüenza me callar._

_La mirada azulina es suficientemente clara. Yozak lo sabe, ha comprendido sin más palabras. Los oscuros orbes del general quieren escucharlo de mi boca. La duda tiñe mi rostro. Se suponía que nadie debería saber sobre lo que hacíamos, bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_—No es un niño, Gwendal. Ya no lo es... —dice de pronto mi prometido, haciéndome enrojecer— Lo que hagamos en la intimidad no debería ser asunto de nadie..._

_—Deberías pensar en eso antes de cruzar la línea fuera de la habitación—es la dura respuesta del mayor, apartándose de la puerta, Yozak también nos da espacio para entrar, intercambió una mirada con su amante antes de arreglarse la ropa y abandonar el cuarto. Apenas y he logrado entender que está llamando a algunos guardias a los gritos._

_Wolfram ha tirado de mí con fuerza para jalarme, me he quedado tieso en mi sitio, no hay duda de que esto es algo más grave de lo que estaba pensando. Me ha soltado para encarar a su hermano, cuando le impidió salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_—Te quedarás también._

_—Puedo defenderme perfectamente..._

_—No es una pregunta, Wolfram._

_El duelo de miradas entre ambos hermanos me pone algo nervioso, al final Wolfram es quien termina cediendo, apartando la mirada. Gwendal parece enfado todavía._

_—Vayan a la alcoba, y no salgan hasta que regrese... —demanda— Wolfram... Lo defenderás tú si llega el momento... No te expongas de manera innecesaria—advierte, antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo para salir por ésta._

_No pasa desapercibido para mí cómo cierran con llave en el momento en que Gwendal abandona el cuarto, ni pierdo atención de su voz ordenando a los guardias que Yozak ha llamado no despegarse de allí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Contrario a nuestra habitación, la de mi cuñado tiene una pequeña antesala que luego da paso a su verdadero cuarto. Cuando ingresamos a éste, hay una cama enorme al centro, un  escritorio a un costado, y un armario de un tamaño mediano._

_Observo a mi novio en silencio. Ha comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro cual animal enjaulado. La incertidumbre está acabando con mi paciencia._

_—Wolfram..._

_No me observa para nada._

_—Wolfram..._

_Sé que puede oírme._

_—Wolfram, ¿qué demonios está pasando?_

_Él no me dedica ni una mirada, solo dice con voz seca:_

_—Weller perdió la cabeza._

_Eso no responde nada. No necesito demandar más, pues él mismo habla:_

_—Te he dicho que tiene un carácter terrible. Y lo has visto alguna vez... Cuando pasa algo que él no quiere admitir es muchísimo peor._

_Le miro sin creerle por completo, y él finalmente me encara, serio. Mortalmente serio._

_—Yuuri. Él es peligroso ahora mismo._

_—Estás hablando de Conrad—replico yo, sin dar crédito a ese tono— Él no..._

_—Ese hombre no es mi hermano ahora mismo... La persona que has visto... El hombre que es en este momento... Ése es el León de Ruttenberg._

_Siento un poco de miedo ante el temblor de su voz. Pocas cosas consiguen asustarlo de esta manera. Nunca creí que su hermano sería una de esas cosas. Me acerco a él, tomando sus manos entre las mías, intentando calmarlo. No parece funcionar muy bien, pues su cuerpo continúa listo para lanzarse contra la yugular de cualquiera que se atreva a tocarle._

_—Habían pasado años desde que vi esa mirada en él—continúa, tras un momento, el recuerdo le hace temblar más si es posible— Cuando Julia murió..._

_Me estremecí ligeramente. Julia... Si algo existía capaz de derrumbar el temple del que Conrad gozaba era precisamente su sola mención._

_—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_Wolfram regresa su mirada hacia mí, comos si pudiese finalmente verme de nuevo. Revivió el pasado en segundos, sus ojos ensombrecidos me cuentan lo traumático del evento._

_—Es peligroso, Yuuri... —me repite— Conrad no aceptó fácilmente que ella murió... No quiso verlo._

_No puedo creerle, incluso si me habla de este modo tan serio, aun cuando suena así..._

_—La Maou tuvo que intervenir... La cantidad de lesionados... El número de muertos..._

_Me preocupa su elección de palabras. La realidad comienza a caer pesadamente sobre mí... No fue Cheri-sama, ni su madre. No se trató de la reina sexy, ni de la vigilante... La Maou. Nunca antes le escuché hablar de esta manera de ella. Ni una sola vez. ¿Qué tan serio fue todo, que se necesitó de su justa intervención?_

_—La mayoría de los nobles concuerdan en que cuidar tu alma fue su acto de redención... Pero ellos no vivieron ese momento. Ellos no vieron lo que hizo. Las cosas de las que era capaz..._

_Creo que he estado malinterpretando el origen de los temblores que recorren el cuerpo de mi prometido... Wolfram... Él ya no parece tan mortificado como antes. No de la manera en que yo estaba pensando. El frío de su mirada no es un temor que lo congele, sino una furia que lucha por contener. Cada paso que da, cara pequeño respiro... Lo he visto furioso antes. Tengo mi propia escala personal al respecto... Pero ésto..._

_—No dejaré que te ponga una mano encima... —me promete, seguro— No te tocará de esa manera... No volverá a tocar a nadie así nunca..._

_Esta vez, soy yo quien empieza a tener verdadero miedo._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

 

Vagamente recuerdo como el sonido de cristales rompiéndose me alertaron, sacándome del intranquilo sueño, a la vez que una mano blanquecina alaba de mí hasta alejarme de los destrozados ventanales. Podría hacer un chiste sobre lo irónico que resultó ir directo al armario, como en antaño, sino fuera porque la razón por la cual debía ir allí era el mismo hombre que me lo aconsejó hace varios años atrás.

Sé que si se tratase de cualquier otra persona, mi futuro esposo sería capaz de ganar fácilmente. Pero su enemigo no es cualquier persona... No es solamente el hermano que creció admirando, es un espadachín sin igual. No es sorpresa que ni siquiera Wolfram pueda frenarlo, ni que yo saliera del armario suplicando una misericordia que sé no deseaba.

—¡No lo toques!—bramó entonces el rubio desde el suelo, y yo seguía intentando por todos los medios que Conrad se apartara de su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Cualquier cosa era opción si con eso alejaba su espada de su cuerpo herido. ¡Lo que fuera!

No consigo entender qué me reprimió entonces, ni qué es lo que continúa reprimiéndome ahora. El Maou... No puedo convocarlo por mucho que quiera. ¿Es debido a que se trata del hombre que me dio el nombre? ¿Es por que es Conrad? ¿Soy así de vulnerable solamente porque se trata de él? No tengo respuesta para nada de ello. En el momento en que intercambié mi libertad por la vida de mi príncipe, a partir de allí todo es borroso. Fui traicionado por este hombre por segunda vez, esta vez con plena consciencia, y muy en contra de sus palabras. Justo frente a mis narices... Prometió no lastimarlo, pero no le importó que yo gritara cuando enterró su espada en mi prometido, antes de golpearme para llevarme a la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Pude ver apenas por ratos... Creo que me llevó arrastrando hasta las caballerizas. Casi puedo jurar que le he visto matar a alguien para salir del castillo conmigo tras él... Me da miedo pensar en una calva brillante en el suelo rodeada de un charco de sangre. Si Gisela es la persona que creí ver haciéndole frente justo en las puertas, no quiero saber si realmente fue su cabeza lo que cayó al suelo luego de que perdiera. Tuve miedo en ese momento, y lo sigo teniendo ahora mismo. No sé dónde estamos, ni sé cómo hemos llegado aquí realmente. Caballo. Bote. Barco. Bosque. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desearía saberlo... Debido a que antes he pasado días inconsciente, mi cuerpo soporta bastante tiempo sin comer ni beber. No puedo fiarme de mis necesidades básicas, y ciertamente no queda nadie a quien preguntarme. Porque delante de mí, Conrad... No... El temido león rebelde de Ruttenberg se ha cargado a una nueva persona. Es otro guardia. Reconozco sus prendas. Creo darme cuenta que el hombre que es ahora mi padrino salía bastante temprano y regresaba cuando pasaban varias horas... ¿Será que les da caza lejos de aquí, como parte de un plan para despistarlos? ¿Es así de desgraciado? Si realmente ellos no podían cruzar en su camino, ¿qué sentido tiene?...

—Detente... Por favor, Conrad... No tienes que hacer esto...

Me he cansado de suplicar. Ni siquiera puedo decir qué tanto he llorado. Siento miedo. Tengo demasiado miedo. Conrad ya no está ahí para mirarme. Me niego a reconocerlo. Conrad no es este terrible hombre. No puede serlo... Y me lo reafirma cada vez que se harta de mis sollozos, espada en mano, y vuelve a provocarme un desmayo. No sé cuánto más pueda soportar algo como ésto... Lo que sea que pase conmigo, ya no sé si quiero saberlo.

Solo desearía saber si Wolfram está mejor que yo en este momento.

Si consigo escapar de aquí... ¿Estará allí cuando toda esta pesadilla termine?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos es porque siento una mano recorriendo mi cuerpo. Ahogo un quejido apesadumbrado. No es el tacto al cual me he familiarizado durante los últimos meses, ni el que sentía hace años cada vez que pensaba que no estaba notándolo.

—Wolfram...

Me he ganado el golpe que me ha dado, ¿no es cierto? Llamando de manera tan lastimera al hombre que quiero que esté aquí ahora. No abro los ojos cuando me toma con fuerza de la barbilla, negándome a encontrarme con unos cristales de terracota que estoy seguro me observan con rabia mal disimulada.

—Yuuri...

Si esto es un sueño, quiero despertar pronto.

Puedo sentir sus manos acariciando mi rostro, y aunque estoy intentándolo, no he conseguido soltarme. Con el pasar del tiempo, he sido capaz de notar que debemos estar en territorio humano, debido a que la rugosidad de las paredes no es solo debido a la tierra y roca que la compone. Piedras hechas de Houseki están por todo el largo y ancho de el lugar donde estoy preso. Desde que empezase a controlar mejor mi propio majutsu, este tipo de artefactos han conseguido debilitarme. Al principio no pude notarlo, pero creo que es por la exposición constante que finalmente puedo sentirlo. No tengo energías para oponerme. Soy consciente de que en éste preciso momento, Weller puede hacer lo que desee conmigo... Y yo no podré defenderme.

Muevo el rostro hacia otro lado cuando siento su aliento cerca del mío. Lo escucho suspirar con fuerza, mientras que sus manos se alejan finalmente de mí. Al sentirlo alejarse me permito abrir los ojos lentamente... Día o noche, es imposible saberlo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de resistirte?—me cuestiona, luego de un silencio—No tienes dónde huir...

Su actitud me llena de rabia.

—¡Heriste a Dorcas! ¡A Gisela! ¡¿Y esperas que desee algo contigo?!

Cuando le resta importancia me hace enfurecer más que antes.

—No eran personas tan importantes... —dice, despreocupado.

—¡Mataste a Wolfram! —grito yo, finalmente, sintiendo que mis ojos están humedeciéndose de nuevo— ¡Lo mataste! ¿No es verdad? ¡A mi prometido! ¡Tu jodido hermano!

Conrad parece evaluarme con una mirada bastante fría cuando me escucha. Parece bastante cabreado al comienzo, pero para mi total sorpresa se relaja más rápido de lo que esperaba. Se encoge de hombros, dándome la espalda.

—Ha aprendido bien, majestad... ¿Debo suponer que ha sido mi pequeño hermano quien le ha enseñado?

Me quedo quieto de pronto.

—No... Incluso Honey-chan sería más listo para buscar información... Tan ingenuo... Pensando que me harás decir si está muerto o no.

Muerdo mis labios con fuerza. Quiero gritar. Quiero insultarlo... Pero también estoy dispuesto a suplicar si con eso me dice la verdad de lo que ha pasado. Wolfram no se permitiría morir por un ataque directo. No si yo estoy en riesgo.... Eso es lo que pienso. Necesito creerlo. Sin embargo, yo pude verlo.

El momento exacto en que clavó la espada en su pecho, la manera en que mi rubio me miró con terror mientras Corad se acercaba a mí al saberlo totalmente fuera de juego. Como su mano se extendió en mi dirección antes de que todo se volviera negro...

No pudo morir allí.

Me niego a creerlo.

Más que cualquier otra cosa.

Wolfram no pudo haber muerto.

—Dímelo ya, Conrad... —pido, con voz más calmada, pero siento incluso más desesperación.

Él sabe perfecto el estado de mi prometido. Me lo ha hecho saber ahora. Que conoce lo que para mí es incierto... Tengo que saberlo. Necesito quitar el temor de mi pecho.

—Solo dímelo... ¿Está muerto? Realmente... ¿Realmente Wolfram ha muerto?

Por la mirada que me dedica luego de regresar a mi lado sé que le enfada que me vea tan mortificado por la salud de su pequeño hermano. He sido tan ciego... Creyendo que este hombre delante de mí jamás desarrollaría esa clase de sentimientos por mí, quien es dueño del alma de la mujer que amaba.

Adalbert tuvo razón desde el comienzo... Entre él y Weller... Realmente ahora sé quién es el verdadero villano de la película.

—¿Tanto te preocupa una vida tan insignificante como la suya?

Su pregunta no me sorprende, mucho menos el ácido empleado en cada sílaba. Los celos lo sobrepasan. El odio que le profesa solo puede compararse al amor que yo tengo por esa misma persona... Todo lo que quiero es poder entender. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar algo como ésto para que finalmente me diera cuenta de que era una mala idea mantenerlo cerca?

—¿O es que esperas que Wolfram venga a rescatarte?

La frustración me hace cerrar los ojos de nuevo. La desesperación ha quedado atrás hace tiempo... Esto va más allá de eso. Cuando se acerca para besarme no hay nada más que la imagen de príncipe de Bielefeld bailando en mi mente. Le miro con súplica cuando se aleja de mi boca, sin separarse pocos centímetros de mi cara.

—Conrad... Por favor...

Él me sonríe de una manera que me da temor. Tan conciliador, tan sereno... Como si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido nunca. Me sonríe como la primera vez, como cuando llegué a éste mundo. Lo veo pasar una mano por su traje, de su bolsillo saca algo que no consigo mirar, pues su otra mano me hace fijarme en su rostro.

—No deberías mantener mucha esperanza... Yuuri.

Nunca creí que odiaría tanto mi nombre siendo pronunciado por su voz, cuando siempre le pedí que lo dijera antes. Estoy tentado a pedirle que no lo vuelva a decir nunca cuando un brillo dorado pasa por el rabillo de mi ojo. Mi expresión es de sorpresa pura... Reconocería ese color donde fuera. Un pequeño mechón de cabellos rubios como el sol es colocado finalmente en mi campo de visión mientras suelta mi barbilla, y me sonríe con tranquilidad.

—Realmente no deberías esperar que venga... Dudo que mi pequeño  hermano tenga mucha cabeza para hacerlo, de todos modos....

El que disfrute de mi sufrimiento mientras ríe de manera despreocupada termina por quebrarme. Ha cortado una cabeza antes, ¿cómo demonios pude pensar que no lo haría con él, aunque era su hermano?

—¡WOLFRAM!

Weller continúa riéndose de mí mientras que yo sigo gritando su nombre. Lo llamo constantemente, aún cuando sé que nadie vendrá a rescatarme. Seguí hasta que ningún sonido salía de mis labios... Pero nadie ha venido a buscarme.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

**"Necesita deshaceros de el pendiente en vuestro pecho"**

Es extraño que él me contacte. Aunque su voz me resulta familiar, escuchar a mi yo Maou es siempre toda una experiencia. Intento abrir los ojos, pero aunque lo consigo, solo encuentro negrura bajo mi mirada. Palidezco.

**"Es hora, haceros del pendiente, y acudiré a rescataros"**

_"—¿Y cómo se supone que me quitaré esto de encima?"_ replico yo a la voz de mi mente, moviendo ambos brazos. Los grilletes siguen bien agarrados a mis muñecas lastimadas, pero tengo mucha más libertad que antes. _"—¿Y por qué demonios te atreves a aparecer ahora?"_ Necesito deshacerme de la molestia que crece en mi pecho a causa del miedo que me recorre, y si es contra mí mismo, mucho mejor.

**"Lord Weller demostró no tener deseos de heriros, no tenía sentido acabar con vuestra racha... En vuestra posición anterior, la muerte habría sido el menor de vuestros problemas"**

Intento mover mis manos, consigo estirarme un poco más.

_"—¿Qué ha cambiado entonces? ¿Dónde demonios estamos?"_

**"Silencio... Regresó... Distraed a Lord Weller, sacad el pendiente y me encargaré del resto"**

_"—¡Espera!"_

He sido ignorado incluso por él. Ahogo un gemido de frustración hasta que escucho una puerta abrirse a lo lejos. Mis sentidos se alborotan ante el eco de sus pasos aproximándose. ¿Esta vez viene con ganas de matarme, es esa la razón por la cual el Maou se ha dignado a aparecer? Me quedo quieto en mi sitio cuando finalmente escucho que se detiene, luego de cerrar la puerta. No sé dónde está, así que al sentir algo cálido sobre mi pecho he pegado un brinco en mi sitio.

—Yuuri...—escucho que dice, complacido ante mi evidente inseguridad

—¿D-dónde estoy?—cuestiono con el cuerpo temblando— Conrad...

—Estás conmigo, es todo lo que debe importarte...

Estoy tentado a resistirme con ganas cuando su boca alcanza la mía, y es todavía peor cuando la mano sobre mí empieza a bajar. Comprendo entonces lo que ha cambiado aquí, lo que el Maou ha intentado advertirme... Más que herirme hasta matarme, Weller planea violarme. No, no quiero esto... Necesito quitármelo de encima. Las palabras de mi otro yo hacen eco. Distraerlo... Ha dicho que debo distraerlo. ¿Cómo se supone que haga algo como eso en una posición como esta?

Justo cuando creo que el recuerdo de mi prometido había desaparecido de mi mente, regresa con una frase que no esperaba en absoluto.

_"—No te lastimarán siendo que eres tan guapo...—"_ había dicho en más de una ocasión, salvo que aquella vez, ante la posible lucha que dudaba ganar sin herirme agregó _"—Pero si es necesario... Obedece. No luches cuando no puedas ganar seguro... Ríndete, y úsalo a tu favor. Funcionará como distracción..."_

Me obligo a corresponder el demandante beso que inicialmente estaba evitando. Puedo sentir sus labios sonriendo complacido contra los míos, que luchan por no mostrar mueca alguna. Está desnudándome lentamente a la vez que yo contengo las ganas de llorar.

—Conrad... —llamo bajo, cuando finalmente deja mi boca— Quiero... Quiero verte...

Sé que está dudando en darme el gusto, y cuando me besa de nuevo, intento usar esto a mi favor, tal como Wolfram me ha dicho. No creo que ésto fuera algo que él aprobara como distracción, pero no tengo muchas opciones aquí. Si al menos supiera que me asesinará si me opongo, quizá preferiría quejarme a gritos... El Maou no necesitó pronunciarlo para que pueda entenderlo.

Quiera o no, con mi permiso o sin él, éste hombre tomará todo de mí sin contemplaciones. La muerte nunca ha sido una opción.

—Quiero verte... —repito yo, entre besos, mordiéndome los labios por frustración cuando empieza a tocar en lugares donde solo uno se ha atrevido a poner su mano.

Quién habría pensado que estaría siéndole infiel justo con su hermano.

—Por favor...

Necesito estar seguro de que no se da cuenta de mis actos. Estar completamente convencido de que no me verá cuando intente librarme de ésto. Si nadie ha venido a rescatarme aún, debo asumir el peor de los escenarios... No quiero pensar en la muerte de quienes más quiero, pero tampoco puedo aguantar aquí hasta que alguien llegue. Si ha sido mi tono suplicante, o la manera en que voy cediendo ante su roce, no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta... La venda sobre mis ojos desaparece lentamente, y cuando vuelvo a mirar noto que su rostro tiene algunas cicatrices. Aunque una parte sigue estando preocupada por su bienestar, me hace sentir algo de esperanza.

—Conrad...

—Nuestro general ha sido demasiado salvaje... —me dice, sereno, mientras sus manos se deshacen de las pocas prendas que quedan sobre mí.

Gwendal... ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

—No te preocupes por mí, Yuuri... Él no volverá a buscarnos pronto... Nadie lo hará.

Suelto un quejido al mismo tiempo que rodea mi miembro con fuerza, cierro mis ojos a la vez. ¿¡Qué demonios ha hecho ahora!? ¿Qué ha hecho con Gwendal? ¡NO! ¡No puedo pensar en eso ahora! ¡Necesito seguir cooperando! ¡Tengo que distraer a este hombre, o no podré soportarlo! ¡Va a lastimarme si me resisto!

—Yuuri...

Abro los ojos, me encuentro con su mirada hambrienta. No busca mi permiso para nada... Luchar un segundo aquí me hará perder de manera irremediable. Muevo mis brazos, intentando alcanzarlo. Él se acerca a besarme, y yo acaricio sus cabellos de la manera en que sé a mi amante le gustaría... Me siento tan asqueroso en este instante. Pero funciona... Ha comenzado un camino descendente desde mi barbilla, pasando por mi cuello, hasta perderse en mi pecho... Espero hasta que su boca va perdiéndose por mi abdomen, sin que su mirada esté sobre mis acciones, y actúo tan rápido como me es posible.

En el momento en que me deshago de la cadena de Julia he perdido el conocimiento. Finalmente el Maou ha aparecido. Y yo ya no puedo saber qué está pasando... Encuentro algo de consuelo cuando escucho la voz de Wolfram nuevamente. Me obligo a confiar.

_"Cuando bajen la guardia, cuando sea capaz de sacarte sin que ellos te hagan daño... No. Incluso si nuestras probabilidades son ínfimas.. Solo confía en que yo llegaré a ti en algún momento. Debes aguantar solo hasta entonces... No importa qué tan lejos sea... Siempre iré a rescatarte"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Abro los ojos de golpe. Al segundo siguiente necesito parpadear para acostumbrarme a la poca luz del recinto... Continúo aquí, donde he sido encerrado desde hace ¿cuánto tiempo de nuevo? Ahogo un quejido mientras me muevo en mi sitio, nada está atándome, pero todo mi cuerpo duele. Intento ponerme de rodillas antes de levantarme... Tengo frío. Cuando me permito mirarme pierdo el aliento. Estoy desnudo, pero no es esto lo que me hace sentir pánico de pronto. Sangre... Bajo mi cuerpo, hay un gran charco de sangre. Estoy cubierto en ella... Pero no tengo ninguna herida. No es mía. No me pertenece. Y la única persona que estaba aquí.

Gateo hasta apartarme de esto, ha sido una mala idea. Mis movimientos me llevan hasta el origen de la familiar palabra escrita en el suelo. Creo que he tambaleado cuando distingo un cuerpo a unos pocos centímetros. Me dejo ir hacia atrás, cayendo sentado entre la sangre seca de mi captor.

—¿Qué he hecho?— pregunto hacia él, negándome a creer lo que estoy viendo.

El Maou no parece dispuesto a responder.

——Maldita sea, ¿¡qué demonios he hecho!?—grito esta vez, intentando ponerme de pie, y corriendo a como puedo hasta él, me lanzo sobre el frío cadáver mientras las lágrimas finalmente caen de mis ojos— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué esto?!

Solo hasta este momento el Maou se digna a decir, con un tono impasible, que aunque sereno no transmite ningún tipo de placer:

**"Vuestra vida era más importante. Y sus actos no merecían perdón alguno"**

Abrazo el cuerpo de Conrad con ganas mientras sigo llorando. Éste no es el final que quería. Sin importar el daño que hizo a otros, no importando el que esperaba hacerme a mí... Esto es demasiado. Nadie merece esto. La muerte no debería ser opción.

**"Un ser tan ruin como él, no merecía de misericordia"**

Incluso cuando una parte de mí está totalmente de acuerdo con su comentario, todavía me duele creerlo. Huir ya no es una opción. No quiero dejarlo solo.... Y estando muerto, Conrad ya no es un peligro para mí.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Creo que está amaneciendo de nuevo, o quizá se trate de una noche nueva. Es difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta. Lo único que comprendo es que la temperatura a mi alrededor está cambiando... Han pasado horas desde que el cuerpo junto al mío ha dejado de vivir, y no puedo decir si son días más tarde o no. Me niego a abrir los ojos. He dormido entre ratos, pero mayormente es imposible descansar sin sentir que algo me persigue cada vez que cierro mis ojos con ese propósito. El Maou ha intentado contactar conmigo varias veces, diciéndome que debería empezar a moverme, que ahora nada me tiene atado a este sitio de mala muerte, pero mi cuerpo es incapaz de seguir sus órdenes. Escucho ruidos alrededor. Ya no tengo miedo de nada. No queda nada a que temer, en realidad. O qué sentir.

Luego de tanto tiempo, estoy convencido de que la única persona a la cual me interesaba volver debe haber muerto. Y el único hermano que debía estar con vida seguramente luchaba por mantenerla ahora mismo. Si son humanos los que me encontrarán aquí, y acabarán conmigo, ya no me interesa. No lucharé. No intentaré resistirme. 

Shin Makoku no me necesita siempre que mi cuñado... El que pudo ser mi cuñado... Esté ahí para ellos. Günter también va a ayudarlo. Él, Gwendal y Yozak son más que suficientes para mantener todo en orden. No soy necesario.

—¡Majestad!

Ni siquiera porque he reconocido semejante grito me permito levantarme, pero sí que empiezo a llorar de nuevo. Los golpes fuera incrementan a la vez que más minutos transcurren. No, Günter. No debes entrar. No puedes ver esto. Nadie debe saber lo que he hecho. Protegerme no es excusa. Sus pecados tampoco. He asesinado a quien consideré mi padrino... ¿Qué perdón puedo tener yo, si soy quien ha acabado con su vida?

—¡Yuuri!

Me encogo sobre el frío cuerpo, y el mío se estremece al mismo tiempo. Ropa. Agua. Comida. No me he movido en días enteros. Estoy dejándome morir aquí. Es lo menos que merezco... ¿Es por eso que he comenzado a alucinar? Mi mente desesperada está evocándolo a gritos. Él no esta aquí. Él no pudo venir a buscarme.

Él murió mucho antes de que yo fuese capaz de cometer un acto tan despreciable.

Las paredes tiemblan y yo contengo el aliento. Morir aquí no debe ser tan malo. Intento convencerme de eso. Tengo miedo de nuevo.

—¡Majestad!

Quiero suplicar que se detengan. Que no vuelvan a buscarme. Intento hacerlo... No hay voz que salga de mi boca, ni órdenes que escapen mis labios. Sé que el Maou intenta controlarme de nuevo. No lo merezco. Ser salvado... No deberían hacerlo.

"Vino por vos... Debes verlo... Lord von Bielefeld"

Me niego a creerle.

Las puertas se abren con violencia tras un temblor que amenaza con destruir la construcción entera. Reconozco al causante de ello sin mirarlo siquiera. Una fuerte brisa le acompaña cuando la puerta es lanzada a la distancia. Escucho el sonido metálico de ésta rompiéndose. Günter... Gwendal... ¿Cómo puedo mirarlos ahora?

—¡Yuuri!

Empiezo a llorar con más fuerza. Puedo sentir unos brazos rodeándome de pronto, apartándome de Conrad, y cuando abro los ojos al reconocer su calor contra mi no hay palabras que puedan describir mi expresión. No puedo decir nada cuando me revisa rápidamente y a consciencia. No me veas... Por favor, no me mires ahora. 

—Wolfram... —alcanzo a decir finalmente, y mi voz está totalmente distorsionada.

Mi prometido vuelve sus ojos hacía mí con preocupación, grandes ojeras adornan su rostro demacrado, y puedo decir con seguridad que ha adelgazado demasiado. Pero incluso en éste estado tan lamentable, sigue siendo el mismo ángel hermoso por quien he estado rezando. Mis manos se mueven siguiendo órdenes que no recuerdo haber dado. Reconozco el miedo que tomó control de mis actos. Cuando abro su chaqueta, la camisa debajo de ésta, y mis ojos finalmente encuentran lo que buscan, contengo el aliento de manera audible. Mis dedos están temblando cuando recorren la gran cicatriz que adorna su pecho.

—Yuuri...

—Eres real... 

Tiene que serlo, ¿no es así?

—Sobreviviste... 

Mi voz es tan distinta a como la recordaba. Cuando me burlaban en casa, alegando que era tan alegre, viví restándole importancia... La evidente ausencia de esta felicidad permanente es notable para mí. Él termina de quitarse la chaqueta para luego colocarla sobre mí, envolviéndome en el proceso. Yo no despego mis palmas de él, incapaz todavía de creerlo.

—Estás vivo... Viniste... 

Cuando elevo la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos el me mira con tanto pesar que temo que sea todo una confusión. Que no se trate de un ángel que viene a salvarme de este sufrimiento carnal, sino de quien me guiará al Infierno donde sé ahora pertenezco.

—Me tomó demasiado tiempo... —dice, arrepentido, sus manos toman esta vez mi rostro, lo que sea que observe le está causando sufrimiento.

Perdóname por no haber esperado más tiempo... Si yo hubiese soportado un poco más...

—Prometí que vendría a ti, sin importar cuán lejos fuera... Y llegué tan tarde para salvarte de él...

Cuando me permito mirarme en el reflejo que se proyecta en los espejos de sus orbes color esmeralda, puedo comenzar a entenderlo. Días o semanas... No ha sido nada como eso. Delgado como nunca antes, con el cabello hecho un desastre, y hematomas por cada superficie de mi piel desnuda... Desaparecí de tu vista tanto tiempo. Meses... Un año entero ha pasado desde la última vez que nos besamos. La misma noche en la que me prometiste que el león de Ruttenberg no me haría daño.

—Lo he matado... —digo de pronto, veo la sorpresa en su rostro, y siento que debo huir de sus ojos, la culpa está haciendo estragos de mi de nuevo— Tu hermano... Yo le he asesinado...

—No tenías otra opción...—intenta consolarme, pero no está ayudando.

—Si hubiese aguantado una sola vez... Unos días más incluso...

—Yuuri...

—Pero creí que no llegarías... Me hizo creer que te asesinó... Me convenció de que nadie vendría nunca...

Cuando me abraza tan celosamente empiezo a sentirme seguro. Sigo tan roto como antes, pero al menos siento un poco de consuelo. No hago intento alguno por corresponderlo, pero me oculto más en él. Creo que he hecho que llore también.

—Perdóname... —escucho que dice, enterrando su cabeza en la mía, y yo intento respirar a como mejor puedo— Si hubiese llegado antes... Tu no tendrías que haberlo hecho... Yo debí llegar antes... Debí de salvarte...

Sé que no puedo culparlo totalmente. Sé que no debería hacerlo... Me tomará algún tiempo, pero sé que algún día... En algún momento... Un día seré capaz de perdonarle. Pero ahora mismo soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Recibe cada golpe que le doy en el pecho, y cada insulto que sale de mi boca. Sabes que no es verdad, ¿cierto? Te amo. No te odio. Te quiero. No te desprecio para nada... 

—¡Debiste llegar antes! ¡Me lo prometiste!

—Lo siento.

—¡Tenías que venir por mi!

—Discúlpame...

—¡Lo juraste!

—Perdóname...

Wolfram no vuelve a disculparse nunca luego de que abandonamos ese sitio porque es consciente de que si lo hace, realmente comenzaré a despreciar su existencia. Ésta es la única vez que me ha fallado, y me jura sin decirlo que esto no volverá a repetirse. Para cuando la noche llega, ya estamos de camino al ShinMa. No me he equivocado antes. Todo este tiempo estuve recluido en territorio enemigo. Una cueva perdida en un bosque luego de un lago mortífero que se encuentra al otro lado del océano, muy muy lejos de nuestro reino. Me hace cabalgar con él cuando éste es nuestro transporte, y no vuelve a dejarme solo en lo que resta del viaje. Ha intentado darme mi espacio en cuanto estamos de vuelta en el castillo, pero en cada oportunidad termino gritándole que no se atreva a dejarme. No me gusta quedarme solo, y él tampoco parece dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo cuando ve lo mucho que me altero por ello. 

Gwendal... Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara. Una cicatriz atraviesa la mitad de su rostro. Ha perdido la visión de un ojo de manera irremediable. No parece culparme por la muerte de Conrad, pero no es como si alguna vez lo mencionase delante de mí. Yozak también resultó herido, pero sus cicatrices son más que físicas. He escuchado que fue quien descubrió la ubicación del escondite donde fui atrapado, y se enfrentó incontables veces con su Capitán en su intento por salvarme. Cuando me habló sobre ello, él parecía bastante molesto por el hecho de que tuvo que huir en más de una oportunidad para informar de sus descubrimientos al General. Günter tampoco salió ileso. En su intento por ayudar, recorrió cada sitio que consideró sospechoso. Se enfrentó a mi padrino en pocas ocasiones, resultando siempre en huidas por parte del menor y en frustraciones del lado de mi consejero. Su larga cabellera... No me atrevo a cuestionar qué fue de ella. Algo me dice que es su manera de honrar al primer muerto de este desgraciado evento. Y el que sea incapaz de darme respuesta con respecto a Gisela no hace más que confirmarme lo que temo.

—Te mantuvo preso por un año y medio... —me confesó el rubio un día en que finalmente las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad.

La poca a la que podíamos aspirar, al menos. Meses han transcurrido ya, pero sigo sintiendo como si hubiese sido apenas ayer cuando Wolfram me arrastró fuera de ese horrible calabozo, donde la sangre de mi héroe escribía en la tierra "Justicia". No he sido capaz de escuchar al Maou desde ese momento.

—La última vez que desapareciste, Ulrike era incapaz de encontrarte... Ahora puedo entender por qué... El collar de Julia estaba conteniendo tu poder. Ésa es la razón por la cual le tomó tanto localizarte.

—¿Cómo supiste que era momento de intervenir? ¿Cómo pudiste lanzarte de esa manera? Ni siquiera sabías que él ya estaba...

—No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta... Pero mientras que nos preparámos para una emboscada, tuve un sueño... Aunque creo que visión sería una palabra más apropiada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ue-sama vino a buscarme... Me advirtió de lo que las intensiones de Weller, y yo discutí mucho con todos antes de que me hicieran caso... Riesgo o no, no podía permitir que hiciera contigo lo que hizo antes...

Ahí la duda me asalta. Y temo preguntar, pero soy tan estúpido que ni siquiera comprendo cuándo escapó de mi boca.

—Dijiste que lo hizo antes... ¿Quién fue su víctima entonces? ¿Alguna mujer noble? ¿Algún soldado?

Lo noto incómodo cuando responde.

—Un joven soldado... Uno que lo admiraba demasiado, incluso cuando se enteró de que era mitad humano...

Detengo mis pasos, y él hace lo mismo unos pocos más lejos de mí.

—Wolfram...

—Te advertí que tenía buenas razones para desconfiar de él... Yo era tan ingenuo como tú... Creyendo ilusamente que escucharía a su pequeño hermano... Que se detendría porque jamás me haría daño.

—¿Él...?

—Está mejor muerto, Yuuri... No me disculparé por pensar de esa manera.

No tengo respuesta para eso. No puedo decirle de ningún modo... Por primera vez, sabiendo lo que he aprendido ahora... Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Rotos como estamos, no sé si algún día seamos capaces de superarlo. Confío en que llegará un futuro donde todo mejore. Quizá no podamos olvidar... Pero vivir libres. Éso es lo que espero. Las noches que la inquietud me persigue, los días en los que duele más que otras veces... Wolfram siempre está allí para mí. Me pregunto muchas veces si habría sido mejor enamorarme del hombre que maté, que adorar tanto al hermano de éste... Y la respuesta aparece en cada oportunidad en que el miedo me consume.

Lamento no haberte correspondido, Conrad... Lamento que todo terminara así para ti. Lamento todo, realmente lo hago... Pero si hay algo de lo cual nunca voy a disculparme, eso es el hecho de que no dejaré de amar a tu hermano. Porque incluso cuando intentaste romperme de ese modo, consiguiéndolo de alguna manera... Él sigue aquí. Él continúa armándome pedazo a pedazo, amándome día a día. Él espera a que me sienta curado, él continúa esperando... Porque aunque pasen tantos años, lo que te respondí es todavía cierto. ¿Estoy enamorado de él, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado? Creo que no necesito decirlo... Mi sonrisa el día en que nos casamos debe ser la respuesta que tanto estuviste buscando... 

 

Es una lástima que decidiste con tus horribles acciones a no llegar hasta este momento para verla.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 


End file.
